The Best Medicine, Red Hots and U
by Mae xloves Cenax
Summary: Maria Kanellis gets hurt in the ring & needs someone to stay with her till she is better. She has a friend/crush in mind but she isn't sure he'll do it since his life is upside down. Can Mia help the one n only Jeff Hardy while she is hurting herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all this is a new story, I'm not sure where I'm going with this only that it was a spur of the moment thing and that I am not going to ignore my other story, I just really like Maria and Jeff as a couple. I'm not a Beth hater and their baby Ruby is cute but I am just being creative.**

The Best Medicine

"Ohh Cole that had to be painful, Maria's head just made a hell a sound as Michelle hit it with that chair." King said as he watched Maria Kanellis fall to the mat in the ring and not move to get up "I think she is hurt again, if Michelle's first attack to Maria's head didn't give her a concussion then that one did Cole".

Maria was being wheeled out of the arena in Carolina, just as Jeff Hardy's music started playing. He was suspended for drug use and his long time girlfriend Beth left him but he pulled himself out of his stupor to come see Maria tonight, he spoke to her every night. They are best friends and he promised to come see her and now he got here just in time to watch them wheel her out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I have no idea why Jeff Hardy is here even though he has been suspended but it seems like he feels as bad as Maria does at the moment, I wonder what this all means. We are going to commercial but we will update you on Maria's condition whenever we receive word from the doctors" King said as a sports equipment commercial started.

Jeff took Maria's hand and rode with her to the hospital in the ambulance; she was unconscious the entire time. Maria could feel someone holding her hand and it made her want to wake up but as hard as she tried she couldn't seem to open her eyes yet. The hand holding her's was warm and strong but a little shaky.

Jeff was 18 days sober but he was still craving pain pills, it made his hands a little shaky but Maria's phone calls had kept him going with the program when Beth left. He promised to visit her while the WWE was in his home state. He barely left his bed these days but he has never broken a promise to Mia and he wasn't going to start now. He just kept whispering please wake up Mia please be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Best Medicine- Awake

Maria kept trying to open her eyes because the dark was scaring her and she was sure she could hear Jeff's voice though. He sounded so sad, he had sounded sad for the last month even before Beth left but lately he always sounded like he was giving up on life more and more every day. Maria had convinced him to come to her match, hoping she could get him to smile even if only for a few fleeting hours.

Jeff kept watching Maria's eye pleading with her to open them even though he wasn't even sure she could hear anything. He was holding onto her hand like a life line, watching her being taken to hospital unsure she'll wake up, he realized he'd never make it if the only woman who wasn't his mom who had complete faith in him didn't come back. The ambulance technicians kept talking about comas and possible brain damage, Jeff just couldn't take not knowing if Maria was going to be ok. He spent the rest of the way to the emergency room begging to God that she would be ok through his tears.

It felt like years but Maria finally willed her eyes open and they did as she asked. She blinked as the light in the room hurt her eyes till they adjusted. She looked to see Jeff sleeping in a chair next to her bed still holding her hand. He looked pale and worn down, poor guy looked like he should be in the bed next to hers. She reached to run her fingers in his hair.

Jeff's eyes snapped open at her touch "Mia, Little Red you're finally awake. Thank god, I gotta tell your doctor." He went to get up but Maria kept hold of his hand trying to keep him by her side a second longer. He stopped and turned back towards her. She was looking up into his eyes and whispered thanks for making sure I didn't wake up alone Jeff. You and my family are the only ones who know these places terrify me" her voice a little strained with some panic in it as she turned to look at the walls of the hospital room.

Jeff nodded yes and left the room, he walked up to the nurse's station. "umm Maria Kanellis is awake."  
>The nurse smiled at him, this bright smile that was reserved for guys that you find super sexy but Jeff dismissed it. He wouldn't have noticed if she hugged him while naked, his heart was a mess and his mind elsewhere.<p>

When he got back to the room Maria had her eyes closed. He found himself panicking at the sight. "Maria no Babe come on you can't sleep you just got back to me" His mind kept racing about how she may not open her eyes again and his heart started to race. Maria opened her eyes again and looked at him worried.

"Jeff it's okay, I just needed to close them cause my eyes a burning the light is too strong in here and is making my head pound harder as if two trucks hit my head instead of feeling like just one hit me." She held her hand out to him. He sat down and finally Maria's doctor came in.

"Hello Ms. Kanellis, I'm Doctor Reef. I took a look at you CT scans and you definitely have a major concussion with a possibility of dizziness, queasiness, blurred vision, migraines and impaired depth perception. What that means Ms. Is that you will need to take it easy and make sure for the first 48 hours someone wakes you up every two hours, you can't go back to work till there are no more signs of any of those symptoms and you have to have someone living with you. If any of that is a problem there is a place we suggest for patients who need supervision while they convalesce. Any questions?" he said as he put a pen light in her eyes checking her response, then wrote things in her chart.

"Well I guess I can call my brother but Doctor Reef can I fly cause I was in town on business and I have a flight to catch before I can get to my family." Maria said unsure of why part of her was hoping there was no way for her to leave so she could stay near Jeff even with her head pounding and everything she was still worrying about the man she fell for more and more each day as they had worked together and their friendship grew.

"It would be best if you didn't travel Ms. If you have a place to stay here we can do the final tests and let you go." The Doctor said as he checked out Maria. Jeff noticed and felt a weird rage come over him and for the life of him he couldn't remember the last time he had that reaction.

"Excuse me Doc but my Mia is coming home with me do whatever tests you need to let her out sooner cause she is terrified of hospital and guys like you." Jeff voice sounded a bit husky. "Mia no arguments Babe you have no choice, you are always rescuing me now it's my turn."

Maria nodded as she spoke "That's super sweet Jeff but Skittle things have sucked for you lately I don't want to be a bother" She smiled at him hoping the adoration that was way beyond just friendship didn't show in her eyes too much after all Jeff only just went through a tough break up.

Jeff kissed her cheek "As soon as you're cleared here Lil Red we are going home" and that was exactly what they did. Jeff drove Maria back to his house and set her up in the guest bedroom. The two barely spoke in the car as they both wondered why Jeff got so mad at the doctor did it mean he was jealous, Maria wondered if it was a sign he felt the same. Jeff wondered if it meant he had fallen for Maria and if so what now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I know it's been awhile. I'll admit life has been hectic and I have neglected my writing but I finally have another chapter hope you all like it and thanks to everyone who R&R it was great to get feed back.

Red Hot for U

Maria had fallen asleep holding his hand. He knew Trish was with the show again for a short stint for some reason he hadn't really watched enough of the shows to get why, but he knew she was rooming with Mia and that she would have Maria's stuff. So he dialed Trish's cell number. "hey Trish, ya I have her. Ok so the Doctor told Vince? Ok good. She is staying at my house till she gets back on her feet, I was wondering can you have one of the roadies drop her stuff for her. Thanks bye Trish" Jeff watched her sleep for a few minutes before he crawled into bed next to her and let his demons haunt him in the form of nightmares he'd been having since everything in his life started slowly going to hell. He was being irresponsible because he was supposed to make sure to wake up Mia every two hours. In the end it was a cell phone ringing that woke them an hour later.

Maria could hear her phone ringing, she knew it was her brother calling, he had his own ringtone. She felt around for it but her head hurt and she couldn't get up yet without feeling the floor vanish from beneath her. Her phone went to voice mail just as her searching finger tips found Jeff`s. Maria looked at him and saw that he was awoken by the call too.

Jeff saw the question in her eyes. He couldn`t believe he thought getting into the bed with her would be ok. They were just friends and had chilled together before and stayed at the other's place but never in the same bed. He moved to get up but Mia kept a hold of his hand. "Sorry Mia I should have been awake to wake you and I shouldn't have gotten in bed."

Mia looked at Jeff and licked her bottom lip. "Jeff, don't ok, just don't, not with me. You should know better." She kept holding his hand as she searched his eyes for some hint that he understood, she didn't see it. His eyes were just full of self loathing, pain and fear. "Jeffery you call me yours and don't even realise that I have always let you, you call me little red cause you love Red Hots and told me my nickname had to be sweet and something you love cause you intended to be calling me that for as long as we lived, that we would always be friends. You can get into any bed with me because I love and trust you." Jeff went to say something but Mia put a finger to his lips. "hear me out Jeff you are slowly finding your way back to me and I'm proud of you for sticking to the program, I have no clue what you finally being single at the same time as me means for us but I know this; whatever happens nothing will change the fact that you are my best friend and I have faith in you."

Jeff lay there speech less for a moment, "Mia, I..." he takes a ragged breath not even sure when he had stopped breathing again. He finally took a breath and looked into her eyes with vulnerability clear on his face. "I just don't know what is ok anymore. I thought shit was ok before and here I am a barely recovering addict with an ex who tore my heart to shit and a 15% chance of getting my job back. The only thing I'm sure of is that I have disappointed everyone I love and that I can't stand to do it to you again. I'm 100% that I love you more then I love Beth but I know I'm not over her and I would not make you a rebound. Plus you're hurt and I'm a disaster so I know as much as I want to be your boyfriend, husband if you'd have me and best friend for now till the end of time I can't yet cause I can't give you a broken mess to take care of instead of giving you a guy who loves and cherishes you and can provide and spoil you even if the gifts are cheesy or whatever. I don't want to assume with you because I assumed before and it never worked, So there you go I've put my cards on the table I love you Mare I'm in love with you and I'm hoping you are willing to wait a bit so that I can get my shit together and be that guy for you." Jeff finally took a breath because his rant/ epiphany kind of took it out of him.

Maria looked at him in a bit of shock; he loved her too and not just as a friend. He wanted her to be his one and only in the end, he wanted to wait because he felt unworthy of her not because he wasn't willing to be hers. "Of course Jeff we can get better together and take everything one step at a time, I am in love with you too and I really just didn't want to hurt our friendship but we won't cause I feel it our bond is too strong so yes, I promise to say yes whenever you ask me to be any of those things, girlfriend or wife or everything in and between. I meant it I have faith in you Jeff but you have to find your faith in yourself." She hugged him and cuddled closer to lay her head back down on his chest.

Her phone rang again and Jeff reached over to get it for her and slipped it into her hand as they lay there. "hey, yes I have a major concussion. No the doctor said I can't fly, no I'm with Jeff." Jeff could hear her brother frantically ask her questions. So far he hadn't asked to come get her so Jeff was a little relieved but their conversation wasn't over yet. He could make out "what about your stuff?" Jeff interjected "Mia, Trish is sending you your stuff from the hotel and the arena. If you need anything else we can have it shipped from your place." Maria told her brother and told him she had to go that talking was hurting her head at the moment. To ease the pain a bit Jeff gently ran his fingers though her hair.

Mia hung up her cell phone and dropped in the bed next to them. "Jeff can you set an alarm and stay here with me, I know you have to wake me up into two hours but this way we both get some sleep. You haven't slept well in a long time either." She watched as Jeff nodded and set the alarm. He watched as she fell asleep and continued to play with her hair till he too fell back asleep.


End file.
